Not Looking Back
by 1.more.time
Summary: Elizabeth is having a hard time getting over what she did to Jack. Now shes going to have to pay for it. In a way that is surprising to everyone, even Will. CH. 8 IS NOW POSTED! R&R Rating may change.
1. Not going back

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pirates. Sadly enough :. But one day I will be in the movies! Haha o well. This is my own story. My own thoughts. So don't sue me!

Ok so this is my first fanfic script. So please criticize. But don't rip me apart, please. Give I time and it will get better. Please and thank you.

A light rain was covering the _Victorian_. One of the grandest ships in Port Royal. Elizabeth was staring out into the dark sea that she once loved. She loved it until it took her once great Captian. Captain Jack Sparrow. She had grown very fond of him over the pass time in being on his ship. His ship. The _Black Pearl_. The fastest ship in the Caribbean. That ship was almost a second home to Elizabeth. Besides her home in Port Royal. But she hated it in Port Royal. Corsets, fancy parties, being high in society. She hated it all. She only wanted to live on the _Pearl_. Her _Pearl. _With Jack. But, Jack was no longer. She killed him.

She killed the once great Captian. But she had to. The words of that day continually running through her head.

"_you came back" Elizabeth said to Jack._

"_we're not through this yet, love." He said in a sad, gloomy tone. _

_Seconds later, Elizabeth was backing Jack against the mast. Kissing him along the way. To distract him as she chained him to the mast._

"_it's after you. Not us. It's the only way, don't you see," she said after pulling away from his lips her lips brushing against his as she finally said: "I'm not sorry."_

_He finally said one last thing "Pirate." She walked away._

Not looking back. Not running back to him. To save him. She just left and got into the longboat with Gibbs and Will and a few others who survived that terrible day. As she remembered that day, only 4 days ago, she started to sob. Elizabeth hated how she just left him there, without a care in the world. She only wanted to save herself. And her once love, Will. _No!_ she cant say that. She loves Will. She doesn't love Jack.

"or maybe- no. I cant" she said in a whisper to herself. She was kicking herself inside for thinking that. Her and Will were engaged. They were supposed to be married. But it was interrupted. So rudely interrupted. But she never wanted to relive that moment or day again.

Elizabeth suddenly felt a presence behind her. She turned around and was startled when she saw Tia Dalma standing there. Smiling with her dark, rotting, black teeth at her.

"what?" Elizabeth said in a disgusted tone.

"Cap'ian Barbossa wants to talk to ye'" Tia said.

"No. I will not. I was about to go to bed anyways." Even though she would still be up. Sitting in the captians cabin for hours, continually thinking about Jack and what she had done.

"alright. But 'e will. Ye' can not just void him like ye' have been since we left me 'ouse. Just wait." She said and walked away.

As soon as Tia walked away, Elizabeth retired to her- Jacks cabin. Which she now occupied until they find a way to save him from the hell of Davy Jones locker. Once Elizabeth's head it the soft pillow in the captians cabin, she fell into a long, and dreamless sleep.

Ok that's the first chapter. Hope everyone liked it. Please read and review. When I get at least 2 reviews, I'll post more. Thanks so much!

Nicole


	2. The Coin

**Disclaimer: **I don't own pirates. Sadly enough :. But one day I will be in the movies! Haha Oh well. This is my own story. My own thoughts. So don't sue me!

Elizabeth woke up with a jolt when the ship can to a sudden stop. She pulled on pair of pants and threw on her boots and hat, and was out on deck. She squinted as she bright sun of a new day met her eyes.

Will's voice was heard overhead. He was in the crows nest.

Tia walked up to Elizabeth.

_"Great what now?"_ Elizabeth thought.

"Cap'ian wants ye' to go to his cabin and get a map on da' desk. And hurry." Tia said.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked to Barbossa's cabin. She walked in. As soon as she walked in she saw the desk, and the map. She rolled it up and was about to walk out when she heard something fall to the floor. She turned around and picked up the object that fell. Elizabeth was stund at the object that was in her hand. It was the Aztec gold coin. The one that both Will and Jack used their blood to lift the curse a year and a half ago. She was about to put it back on the table, but put it into her pocket instead. There was something important about this. And was very curious as to why Barbossa had that necklace again.

She walked out and gave Barbossa the maps and ran back to her cabin to think.

"She found it!" Barbossa told Tia, who was standing next to him at the helm.

"Good, she replied back. "Give it time and she'll come to me about the coin.

Will knocked on Elizabeth's cabin door. 'Come in' came the answer on the other side of the door. Will came in and noticed Elizabeth sitting on the bed looking at something in her hands.

"What that?" he asked. Elizabeth held up the coin still on its chain. Will walked forward to see the coin closer. Will was shocked. "Have you talked to Tia about it yet?" Will said.

"No. not yet. I was about to. But im still not sure why Barbossa has this in the first place." Elizabeth said. Will looked at her. "Fine, lets go now." She said walking to the door. Will followed her to the door and both walked out.

Elizabeth and Will walked up to Tia and Barbossa still standing at the helm.

"We need to talk to you." Will said to Tia. "Alone." Will finally said.

Will, Tia, and Elizabeth walked down the stairs to the main deck. Tia smiled as they walked. She knew what this was about.

"What's this doing on Barbossa's desk?" Elizabeth asked flatly.

"And why does he have it?" will spat out.

Tia smiled again.

"Dis' will save witty Captain Jack Sparrow from the depths of Davy Jones's locker." Will and Elizabeth's mouths both dropped when she said that.

ok. thats my second chapter. hope you all liked it. and i really hope to get at least 2 reviews. thanks :


	3. To ALL Readers

Read reads-

I would like at least 2 more reviews for me to write more. please. I would love to know if people like my story. And i have like 250 hits, but only 1 review. that sucks. so please please please review. OR i wont write anymore.

so please!

thnaks so much

Nicole


	4. Day 1

Disclaimer: i dont own pirates of the caribbean or any of the characters, sadly enough. i just write about them for fun.

* * *

"What?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Land ho!" came a voice from above. (Pintell and riggeti are not in my story. Sorry. They will be in my next story.)

Elizabeth, Will, Tia, and Barbossa walked to the side of the ship and spotted a small island. A deserted island. Barbossa pulled out a telescope from his belt and put it to his eye.

"Ah. This is where we shall find Mr. Sparrow." Barbossa said flatly.

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other. Wondering what they should do. Go and get a long boat and go get Jack or just have someone else go get him. But Elizabeth wanted to go and get him and run into his arms. Jack's strong, sexy, tan, muscular arms. But Elizabeth shook her head to brush that idea out of her mind.

Finally, everyone decided that Tia, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Will would go to shore and save jack from this hell he was trapped in.

The trip to the little island was long, hot, quiet, and very boring. But once they got to their destination, they saw nothing or no one actually. Everyone split up. Will was sent to walk to beach to the east. Gibbs was to go with Tia to the west part of the beach. And Elizabeth was to go into the forest. Everyone had a sword incase something attacked them. But Elizabeth had a pistol as well.

After an hour of walking in the forest, Elizabeth still had not found Jack. She was hot and sweaty. The humidity in the forest was terribly worse then on the beach. As she kept walking she felt a strange thought that someone was behind her. She turned and found nothing. She kept walking.

Another hour passed and Will hadn't found anything. He did see foot prints. But as he was beginning to get somewhere, the rest were washed away with the tide. He just plopped down on the sand and watched the tide come in and out. He didn't really want to save Jack. Jack took Elizabeth from him. He still hadn't told Elizabeth that he saw the kiss. He has to. He needs to confront her. And soon.

_"Maybe Jack isn't on this island"_ Elizabeth thought.

After 3 hours of not finding Jack, Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, and Tia went back to the ship. That was just day 1. Elizabeth would search the island for days, weeks, months till she found Jack.

Everyone was tired from the day of searching, and soon fell asleep very fast. All except Elizabeth. She was leaning against the rail, looking out at the small island. She suddenly saw a small flicker of light. Like a camp fire. She soon lowered a long boat to the water and climbed in. as she got closer, she saw a figure. But, who was it?

Will woke up and was staring at the hammock above him. He laid there for what seemed hours, but was only a few minutes. He suddenly heard something hit the water. He got up and walked up on deck. Once he got there, he saw Elizabeth climbing into a long boat, heading to the island.

"Why is she going back?" he wondered. He looked at the island and saw the same thing Elizabeth did, a small flicker of a fire. "Oh, just great."

* * *

Ok, that's chapter 3. Hope everyone liked it. Please read and review. Thanks so much!

Nicole


	5. His Life Is In Her Hands

ok. so heres chapter 4. i havent writen in a while. sorry. I just got a new job and school is going crazy for me. But anyways, heres the next chapter. Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: i odnt own anything of pirates of the caribbean

* * *

As Elizabeth's small boat got closer to the island, she heard something. A song. A song she knew well. A song she taught to Will, and Jack.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for. We pillage we plunder…" it continued as Elizabeth sang the song to herself softly. She knew who that was. She knew the voice singing. It was Captain Jack Sparrow.

Elizabeth slowly got out of the long boat and pulled the rest to shore. And walked in the direction the voice was coming from.

As Elizabeth got closer and closer to the singing, she got more and more nervous.

"Why am I nervous?" she asked herself. "It's not like I killed Jack, oh wait." She stopped in her tracks. She needed to collect her thoughts. How was Jack going to react to seeing her? After all, she did kill him. Was he ok? Was he half dead? What? She started walking again. 10 minutes or so of walking then stopping then walking again, Elizabeth was then looking at Jack. she could see him, but could he see her?

Elizabeth decided to walk right on the other side of the fire. Maybe Jack can see her and he wont jump out of his skin seeing her.

So she walked to the other side of the fire and Jack didn't even look up, and he knew it was her.

"hello Jack." was all she said when Jack stood up and walked over to her and she stood as well.

Then something Elizabeth never thought would happen, Jack slapped her. And hard. Right across the face. So hard, that one of his rings cut her lip and made her bleed. She was caught so off guard that the slap made Elizabeth fall straight to the sand. She touched her bleeding lip with her hand and pulled it away seeing the red liquid spilling from her mouth. As soon as she saw it, she started crying.

"did ye really think I would be happy to see ye, love?" Jack asked.

"but- I-," that was all Elizabeth could get out. Before she stood up again and walked a tiny ways way from Jack and laid down and sobbed to herself. Trying to sleep. But sleep never came.

At least 2 hours later, after thinking, and sobbing to herself, she finally went to sleep.

The next morning Elizabeth woke up to find she was in the rowboat going back to the _Victorian_. And there was a coat around her. It was Jacks. And he was rowing them back to the ship. She looked at him. Just stared. But he never looked at her.

As they approached the _Victorian_, they heard the crew running around. And shouting Elizabeth's name. They must have thought she went missing. But she went looking for Jack.

When Elizabeth and jack climbed onto the ship, everyone stopped what they were doing, and went over to Jack and Elizabeth. Jack them took back his right as captain and started calling orders out.

"Get the anchors out of your pants, and let's set sail. I want to get out of this hell, and fast." He shouted to the crew, but no one moved. "I want movement!" he shouted. But this time, everyone started for a position to work.

"Wait!" Tia shouted.

"What now?" Jack said.

"ye' may not leave this 'hell' for one reason." She said.

"and that is…?" Jack said annoyed.

"because of this." she held up the coin. "ye' can not feel. Ye' can not touch. Or anything. It is like being dead, but we can see ye' and ye' can see us. But we can feel ye'. And ye' cant feel us. It is like trying to catch air wit' ye' bare 'ands."

"huh?" Jack asked annoyed and confused.

"it means your soul is trapped in this coin" Will finally said. "you cant leave here without your soul." He finished.

"what?" Jack said still a little confused.

"someone needs to give up their soul and life, to save yours." Tia finally finished with a grunt.

Everyone looked around at their other crew members to see if anyone would. But then someone spoke up.

"I will" someone finally said. Everyone looked around to find who said that. Then Elizabeth walked out of the crowd and said again, "I will".

* * *

Ok. hope everyone liked it. please comment!

And what do people think will happen next? Will elizabeth really giver her life and soul for jack? or will she change her mind and leave jack on the island? Jacks future lays in Elizabeths hands.

who thinks what? send me a message with your guess. or in a comment.

again, thanks for reading. and please review.


	6. What Do You Want Most?

Im sick today, so instead of laying down, im writing. feel special. haha. anyways, heres more!

oh, and this story goes between Elizabeth's point or view and regular.

* * *

Everyone looked at Elizabeth, who walked out of the crowd. 

"No, Elizabeth, you can't!" Will said to me. I know he didn't love me anymore. And I know he doesn't love me anymore. I know he saw me and Jack kiss. But, he hasn't said anything.

"No, Will. I have to do this. My guilt has been growing ever since Jack went down with the _Pearl. _He didn't give his life," there was a short pause as a tear slid down her cheek. "I chained Jack to the mast. I kissed him, then chained him. If we gave him the chance, he would have been sitting in the long boat with us. Trying to save his skin." She paused again. And another tear fell from her eyes to the deck. "I killed Jack Sparrow. I killed _Captain _Jack Sparrow." She finally finished. And her eyes were red, puffy, and spilling tears. She fell to the deck still crying. And the rest of the crew just stood in silence. Taking in what was just said.

"she deserves to die!" someone shouted.

"Yeah!" most of the crew shouted.

Elizabeth looked up at Will with her read and puffy eyes to see him looking at her with disgust. She stood up and ran to the captain's quarters. She fell to the bed and cried herself to sleep.

ON DECK

"Tomorrow we shal' do da' soul switch if she stil' wish to do it." Tia said.

All of the crew walked away to do various jobs. But Will, Tia, Jack, and Barbossa just stood there, looking at each other.

"so Elizabeth 'illed Jack." Gibbs said to another crew member.

"who would have thunk." He said back.

Barbossa walked back to the helm and Tia followed. Will walked away to side of the ship and just looked out to the ocean to think. And Jack… walked slowly to his cabin. The one where Elizabeth is sleeping. Jack walked in quietly. Jack walked in and just stood and looked at Elizabeth.

He then noticed what he did to her. He saw where he slapped her. And the large cut from his ring. He got a piece of cloth and some water to clean it up. But was going to wait for her to wake up.

Jack got a bottle of rum and sat at the writing table in the room. Jack put his feet on the table and drank to his hearts desire. Looking at Elizabeth sleeping.

Two hours later Elizabeth finally woke. She noticed that Jack was there to. But his back was to her. He was looking at something on the desk. Elizabeth slowly got up and walked behind Jack and saw what he was looking at. He was looking at his compass. And it was pointing right at her.

"_Does Jack want me the most?"_ she thought to herself. Then Jack turned around and saw Elizabeth standing over him. He then shut the compass closed and jumped up making him spill the rest of the rum and the bottle to fall to the ground and shatter into pieces.

"Jack, what do you want most in this world?" Elizabeth asked looking right in to Jacks eyes.

* * *

ok, there it is. i might write more later today. I'm not sure yet. but read and review please. 

thanks so much my loyal readers. you guys keep me writing!

Nicole


	7. Am I Doing The Right Thing?

**hey everyone!** thanks so much for the reviews and such. there great. I would have posted more a few days ago but im having writers block. ugh. but heres more. hope everyone likes it. please read and then review :

**

* * *

**

Jack just stood there and looked at Elizabeth like she was an alien speaking some strange language. He slowly made his way to a cabinet. He opened the small door and pulled out a bottle of rum. And started drinking.

After an hour of complete and awkward silence, Jack finally stood up from the chair he was sitting in. Elizabeth looked up to see Jack standing. She was about to speak, but then Jack stepped forward, and then retreated. There was another awkward silence.

"Jack- ?" Was all Elizabeth could say before Jack rushed out of the cabin and went on deck. "Ok. That went well?!" Elizabeth said sarcastically. She laid down on the bed and breathed in the scent of Jack. Rum, sweat, and a scent only Jack had. A scent Elizabeth couldn't even figure out. But whatever it was, it made her fall into a deep sleep.

The next day, Elizabeth woke up in a strange room. Once she remembered she fell asleep in Jacks room, she noticed there was a blanket around her. But, she never pulled up the blanket. Jack. He must have. But he must be mad he had to sleep somewhere else besides in his own bed. She heard shouting on deck, so Elizabeth quickly put her boots on and went out on deck.

She was blinded by the bright sun. Once she got used to the light, she saw Will in the crows nest and Jack at the helm talking to Tia and Barbossa. When Tia saw Elizabeth, she walked to over to her.

"are ye' still going da do dis'?" Tia asked.

Elizabeth looked at Jack. All Elizabeth could do was make a short nod and a weak yes.

"Ok. 'Den we shall do de' switch this evening." Tia said and walked away.

Will climbed down from the crows nest and hard Elizabeth and Tia talking. He was worried. _Why was Elizabeth giving her life for Jack?_ He thought. Will walked over to Elizabeth and put his hand on her shoulder. When she turned around and saw Will there. When she saw him, she immediately hugged him.

"I'm so scared Will. Am I doing the right thing?" she asked Will while sobbing into his chest.

"I don't know Elizabeth," Will said in a soft quiet voice still hugging her tightly, "I don't know."

* * *

thanks for reading. i know its really short, but again, writers block. give me your opinion. haha. i will try and write more in the next few days. please read and REVIEW! 


	8. Do I?

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly enough, dont own anything besides my dog Shadow and the computer im typing on.

I want to thank Christinesoperaghost, ghilliekitten, and -Flight of the Sparrow- for being such great supporters of my story. thanks so much. i keep writing because of you guys.. takes a bow.. and i would also like to thank the acadamy. haha. yeah, anyways, thanks again, so so much.

* * *

An hour later of Elizabeth crying into Will's shoulder, Will carried a quiet, limp, sleeping Elizabeth into his cabin and laid her down on the bed. Will watched her sleep for a while. Then there was a knock on the door. 

"Yes?" Will said. It was just above a whisper so he couldn't wake Elizabeth up.

"Tis' 'ime" Tia said as she walked in. Tia walked slowly over to Will sitting next to a sleeping Elizabeth. "Wake her up when I leave and bring her out on to da' deck. If she is still willing… we shall do da' switch." Tia looked at Elizabeth lying on the bed. She had a quick sigh leave her dark, disgusting, dirty lips before she left the cabin.

" Elizabeth, wake up" Will said to Elizabeth in a quiet voice. He also gave her a little shake. "'Lizzie, come on darling. Wake up" she started to stir.

"Jack?" she said in a hoarse voice.

"What?" Will was surprised and stepped back from Elizabeth.

"Oh. Will. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you Jack. It's just that he calls me Lizzie." She said trying to defend herself. Will just stood there, looking at her in disbelief. After a moment of awkward silence, Will finally spoke up.

"Now I know why you've decided on giving your soul for Jack's" that was all Will said and walked out.

"What does he mean by that?" she wondered.

Elizabeth walked out of the cabin still pondering Will's statement. When she was walking over to Tia, Jack, Will, Barbossa, and the rest of the crew standing and waiting for Elizabeth, it dawned on her.

_"Oh my gosh. Will thinks I'm in love with Jack."_ she was surprised at the thought. _"But I'm not. I love Will."_ She also thought.

"Or, do I?" this Elizabeth says out loud.

Elizabeth continues walking to the group of people waiting for her. It was now or never. She was either going to save her skin and run and leave Jack to live in this Hell for the rest of eternity or she was going to give her soul to the devil and let a rum soaked, lying, conniving, secretive, crazy pirate live and have the quiet, beautiful, governors daughter die… for him?

Elizabeth finally made it to the circle of people. Everyone looked at her. She suddenly got nervous.

"de' first t'ing I need ye' ta' do is drink dis'" Tia said handing a bottle for Elizabeth to drink first and then Jack. "Den' after that... we shall really start this long process."

* * *

ok. thats chapter 8. hoped everyone liked it. sorry theres chapters are so short. the next chapter will be longer. please read and review. much appreciated! 


End file.
